1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing, by means of adhesion connection, undergarments in particular brassieres, pantie-girdles, sports pants and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of the previously known undergarments the disadvantage is encountered, that seam connections are required in order to connect the different layers or parts of the undergarment with one another. However such seams have the disadvantage that the seam material has an elastic behavior which differs from the textile material itself such that the wearing properties are impaired.
In particular in the development of an undergarment as a brassiere the disadvantage exists that the wearing comfort is impaired when applying seams.
While brassieres have become known which are formed without seams, they suffer the disadvantage that the support and bearing force is strongly impaired since the elasticity is provided by the fabric alone and not by other addition means.
In this connection EP 0 809 945 A2 discloses a seamless ladies undergarment, in particular a brassiere, which is comprised of several parts which include textile, thermoplastically meltable fibers, the parts of which are thermally welded. Reinforcement parts can be laminated onto them to reinforce individual sections.